


A smell that takes some getting used to

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Devilpool stories [1]
Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Devilpool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil's turf has a stench to it, a familiar stench, Matt decides to invite his old team up partner in to do something about the stench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being a multi-shipper has it's upsides, I started thinking how Matt and Wade's dynamic would be outside of Team Red, plus how Matt's different view of the world around him would make him see Wade...  
> Might make this a multi-chaptered work, feedback is very very welcome

The sound of gunfire was overwhelming, nearly as much as the smell that came with it. The scent of blood was thick in the air as well as a raspy damaged voice singing as the fire stopped suddenly and he cursed loudly.

“Oh well, time for Bea and Arthur to come out and play…”

He entered the warehouse to the sound of blades being sheeted as the heavy boots of the merc sounded, splashing sounds clearly there as he walked. He could hear the man check out the weapons he picked up as the smell of the only healthy company in the room nearly made him gag.

“Deadpool!”  
“Heya it’s the man without fear! I cleaned up some very impolite men for you, hope you don’t mind!”  
“The cops are going to pin it on me…”  
“Nah I gotcha covered DD!”

He suppressed the need to throw up at the overwhelming stench coming from the merc, meeting this guy always a torment on his hyper sensitive senses, he smelled of spices, aging junk food in his pouches, dying body and blood, lots and lots of blood.

“Where are you staying this time?”  
“…aaah I found this nice abandoned home…”  
“You need a shower and that suit needs to be washed…”  
“Aw you worry about me?”  
“No I worry about throwing up from your smell… I know you won’t be leaving for a while so come on, you can stay at my place…”

What was he thinking, Matt couldn’t help but wonder that as the cheerful merc followed him over the roofs, blabbing constantly as they walked around, the immortal merc wasn’t exactly good company to have as a hero, but then again a lot of people said the same about him.

He slipped in through the window of his home, he was glad his home was very scarce on personal belongings, nothing to give away his identity to the merc as they walked into his living room. He could hear silence fall as the merc looked around him curiously, once he was used to the man it was like turning a switch in his head to push the constant blabbering to the background, listening for a few keywords that could be important and locking the rest out.

“You live big, but sober, not home a lot are ya?”  
“You got that right, now take of that smelly suit of yours so I can throw it in the washer…”

He turned around to face his guest who’s heartbeat sped up, he seemed reluctant to undress, but he obliged, Matt could feel the gaze of the merc on him as he undressed, like he was expecting some response from him.

“You’re not puking…”  
“Why would I puke Deadpool?”  
“Wade, when I am not in the suit, please just call me Wade…”  
“Why would I puke Wade?”  
“Because I look disgusting…”  
“I am not bothered, except by your smell, you really need to wash more often…”

He brought the suit to the laundry machine, he could feel something lacy in his hands when he shook the pants out, realizing quickly it was lacy underwear, he simply put it into the washing machine without much further thought.

“So what are you waiting for, go shower, the bathroom is the door on the left, I have some spare toothbrushes as well in the cabinet, please don’t mess around with the order of stuff, I’ll have some sweatpants ready for you when you’re done, I’ll let you have the bed even, since that huge lighting billboard at the side would keep you up otherwise…”

This was the longest he had known Deadpool, no Wade, to be silent, it was kind of weird, the man’s heartbeat was racing, he was barely breathing as he watched him. Matt found it unsettling as he came closer to check on him.

“Wade…are you okay?”

He put his hand on the man’s shoulder, he could feel it through his glove, the bumpy skin, the scarring, the ever shifting tumors, the scent of rotting and healing at the same time, something no amount of showers could solve. The man under his touch snapped out of it and pulled away.

“A-okay, I’ll go get that shower now then DD, don’t worry the light doesn’t bother me, I’ll take the couch!”

He could hear the footsteps, even his barefooted walk betrayed the state of his body, his feet had the same bumps, making the sound of his steps different from most. Matt couldn’t help but wonder what that man looked like, if his number one expectation had to be for him to puke.

He went to his room pulling out his trunk where he kept his suit, putting it away before he dressed in a pair of slacks and put his old black mask over his face, before changing his mind and taking the mask of as well, he knew enough about Deadpool to know that he wouldn’t sell out his identity even if he would recognize him which he doubted.

He brought a pair of slacks to the bathroom, putting them on the chair there, he could hear the man discus with himself, well he could hear half of the discussion anyway. Which was kind of unsettling because if he knew anything about the merc it was that he was psychotic at best.

“He doesn’t shudder or pull away…”  
“I know he could be acting!”  
“The man without fear probably has a steel stomach…”  
“I don’t care! Only a blind guy could not react to my looks…”  
“…maybe…I doubt it…”  
“I don’t like being taken pity on…”  
“I know we can’t get any better than that!”

Matt sighed at the words of the man under the shower and went to his fridge taking out something to drink before he sat down in his couch, thinking about the times he had ran across the merc before, like that time Tombstone had tried to frame him, or when they had been faced with Typhoid Mary, a woman who had raped the merc, but still he had tried to help her get redemption and closure. The guy was immortal, but in so much pain physically and mentally, Matt couldn’t wonder if Wade’s immortality wasn’t more a curse than a blessing.

“Hello! I am starting to think you’re blind here!”

Matt snapped out of his train of thoughts feeling the movement of the air hitting his face as his guest waved his hand in front of his face. He smiled faintly as he weighted his response for a few seconds.

“That’s because I am blind Wade…”  
“Oh man a blind Devil!”

He laughed at that and felt the man who smelled like his favorite soap sit down next to him on the couch, the soap didn’t fully cover the scent of his diseased body, but it was a lot more pleasant than it had been before.

“Wade, call me Matt…”  
“Matt, is that your real name?”  
“Yes it is Wade, can this blind man see you?”

He could hear the speeding heartbeat from the man next to him at that, followed by a gulp as a gentle but rough hand wrapped around his wrist guiding his hand to his own face in a hesitant manner.

Matt waited as his hand rested on the clearly nervous Wade’s cheek, letting his fingers trail the skin, he closed his unseeing eyes and closed himself off from his others senses, focusing on his touch. The smooth yet rough skin felt very much alive under his fingers, he could feel every little twitch. The constant change in the man’s body as the cancer killed him and his healing saved him. The features he found would be seen as attractive, if one could see past the scars, strong yaw line, defined cheekbones, a straight nose. He could feel some stubbles a few shot hairs on some places, his fingers sometimes got caught in one of the deeper scars, which he traced delicately, going back moments later it would already have changed again.  

“You’re so alive…”  
“…What?”  
“You’re constantly changing, dying and healing, your body is so alive, it’s like an ever changing story…”  
“What kind of drugs are you taking, can I have some?”

He laughed at that and pulled his hand back, feeling Wade lean into the fleeting touch for a moment before they both stood up, he could hear the man lick his lips as he prepared to say something else, the silence was deafening, well not that it was really silent for him, but the lack of words from the merc who usually needed a mute button was unsettling.

“So I’ll show you to the bedroom…”  
“I told you I will take the couch…”  
“You are a guest in my home, I will not allow you to sleep on the couch…”  
“Fine! Then we’ll sleep in the bed together!”  
“Fine!”

He groaned as he heard the ‘oh my god that worked’ that was mouthed nearly soundlessly by Wade, but he was to stubborn for take backs, so he slid in his bed with the now slightly excited Wade, he’d be lying if he said it was the first time he shared his bed with a guy, there were some drunken college nights with Foggy, but that never worked out, his charms always worked best on women, but those relationships often ended in tragedy as well.

It made him a tad nervous, to be laying in his bed with Wade only an arm’s length away, he found the skin soothing to trace, but he didn’t want to cross any boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed, so instead he listened to the heartbeat and breathing of his companion, listening as it slowed down. There was some twitching later on, he could feel the weight on the mattress shift and as he instinctively reached out a soothing hand the slightly bigger Wade suddenly scooted closer to him.

He found himself letting his legs be tangled up between his as the man’s back pressed against his chest, the scent of the man had grown on him by now and didn’t bother anymore. He even found himself inhaling it deeply as he wrapped his arms around the upper body of his spooning partner. Without a second thought his fingers started tracing the skin that was ever changing, until his own heartbeat and breathing slowed, syncing up with his companion as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His alarm clock was telling him it was 08.00 in its usual obnoxious voice, he rubbed his eyes and nose as he woke up, catching the familiar scent of decay from his hands as he recalled the events of the night before.

The sounds of the world outside started washing over him again now that he was snapped out of his sleep, the buzzing sound of that billboard, the hurried walks and shards of conversations on the street, it took effort to select what to take in. On top of that there were the scents from the building, people getting ready, using their deodorants and perfumes, their scented creams and burning their breakfast. One smell came from his own kitchen though, the scent of pancakes.

As he started blocking out stuff he could hear Wade’s raspy voice from the kitchen as well as the sounds of a pan being lifted of his furnace, plates clattering and his bullet blender/beater mixing a liquid.

“Welcome to another morning,  
The sun's still shining, but it's grey  
Get out of bed now sleepy head  
You'd give an arm to hear him say  
Oh, and no one said that it'd be easy  
But no one said it'd be this hard”

He smiled slightly as he recognized Blind Love by Bon Jovi, he walked into his living area flipping his phone around in his hand as he walked, falling in as the merc fell silent.

“To close your eyes love  
Sleep safe and sound tonight  
Cause blind love  
Is guiding every step I take  
It's one less I got to make  
Till I find my way home try love  
If there's an patron saint of blind love  
I hope he keeps me on your mind, love  
With every moment I'm away  
We're getting closer to the day  
We'll never have to say goodbye, love”

The both let out a chuckle as he took a seat at the counter, Matt was pretty sure his kitchen had been pretty empty, so where did Wade even get the stuff he needed to make pancakes, he was about to ask when he heard Wade put the plate down in front of him together with the cutlery and the scent of freshly made coffee filled his nose.

“Aaaah a good cup of coffee, my morning medicine.”  
“Figured making breakfast was the least I could do…”  
“Thanks Wade, try not to cause any trouble while I am at work…”  
“No promises, especially not because there is no TV here…”  
“I am not dropping everything to get you out of trouble…”

He listened to the innocent muttering off his guest that he’d just be doing his laundry and cleaning up the mess he had made while making breakfast, probably take another shower since Matt was so generous as to let him stay. Matt came to the conclusion it had been a great idea to invite Wade in, he’d cause little to no trouble like this.

It only took him half an hour to get back on it, this had been a HORRIBLE idea, he was having a hard time focusing on Foggy who was informing him on the article on the shooting in the warehouse he had found Deadpool. Because said merc was following him over the rooftops, he could hear him mutter to himself about how Matt would never know he was tracking him.

“Matt, why are you so distracted?”  
“There is a merc tracking me…”  
“Time to kick some ass…can I do something to help?”  
“No…I don’t have to kick his ass…he was supposed to stay at my place.”  
“You invited a mercenary to your place?”

He bit his lip when Foggy hissed the shocked question and played with his cane in a slightly nervous manner, when said like that it sounded a lot worse than it had in his head when he made that call. Then again, he had made calls like this surrounding Wade in the past, after all they weren’t that different, except Wade lacked something crucial to be able to build a normal life like he could, the ability to disappear in a crowd.

“He’s a friend...”  
“You’re friends with a merc?”  
“…He’s a special case…”

He rubbed the back of his head as they arrived at their office, going in with Foggy to work on their cases, he could hear footsteps on the roof, the pacing of the merc as he scouted out the building before he could hear Wade leave again. So he could focus on blocking out Foggy’s rant about how he should at least try sticking to the good guy supers.

Around noon he could smell the familiar scent of his soap, blending with the scent of a diseased body, as well as the strong scent of Mexican food. The footsteps were from sneakers, not from combat boots, but he recognized them all the same.

A cheerful knocking sound on the door of their office, he could hear Karen muse that they didn’t have any appointments as she headed for the door, holding his breath as he prepared for a fiasco. The sound of Foggy pushing himself with his office chair to his doorway so he could take a peak was right in sync with the opening of the door, allowing the scent of spices to wash in.

“Hello, what can I do for you?”  
“Hi there gorgeous, Matt didn’t tell me he worked with such a beauty… oh wait of course…”  
“Ah you’re a friend of Matt?”  
“Yeah, figured I’d bring the hardworking people some food…”

Matt couldn’t help but smile at the exchange, Wade was worried about him not eating enough, to be truthful, anyone who saw his kitchen would be worried, he really needed to do groceries more often. Suddenly there was a change in atmosphere though, the crinkling of fabric slipping down the sound of three people sucking in their breath, Karen’s heartbeat racing, Wade’s skipping several beats and Foggy well he had the same physical response as to when he found him half death in his apartment. Karen was the first to snap out of the silence as Matt was getting up to try and defuse the situation by greeting Wade.

“Are you in pain? It looks like those scars are pretty painful… come in please…”  
“It’s fine, these are old scars, they just never seem to heal properly…”

Matt scraped his throat clearing some of the table they used to sit together taking his cane as he got up to approach Wade and Karen. He smiled as he could feel the nervous response of Karen started to fade, she was a very accepting woman, it’s one of the things he liked about having her around, she wasn’t quick to judge people.

He walked towards Wade and Karen calmly, taking calm steady steps though everyone in the office knew who he was and what he could do. He liked to keep it a habit in the office in case clients dropped by.

“Wade, you brought lunch, you shouldn’t have…”  
“For you and both of your coworkers, I won’t stick around if you’re busy though…”  
“Foggy, this is Wade, he’s my new roommate, for a while…”  
“…Fuck…”

The response was too soft for the others to hear, but Matt twitched slightly as his friend cursed like that before he came out of his office, stumbling awkwardly before he offered Wade his hand, introducing himself, swallowing as he stared at Wade, Matt could tell from Karen’s awkward shuffling, Wade and Nelson’s rising heartbeats these men had a lot of tension between them.

“Foggy Nelson, Matt’s best friend…”  
“Wade Wilson, a friend… who owes the blind guy big time.”  
“You better not cause him any trouble…”  
“Bringing lunch hardly seems like any trouble…”

Matt scraped his throat at that, the men dropped their hands down and he could hear Foggy stretch his hand a few times, Wade had been squeezing it that much had been for sure. He placed a hand on Wade’s shoulder just about to ask if he would eat with them when the man pulled away.

“Well gotta go, I have a job to do…so I’ll see you tonight Matt!”

He could hear the bag of food being shoved into Karen’s hands as Wade bolted out, he could hear the clanging of the fire escape nearby as the man made his way to the roof, he could hear Wade mumble to himself how he should finish the laundry and get them some groceries, snacks especially when he was about to start blocking the sounds out however he froze, not hearing Foggy complain as he heard a familiar voice.

“Well well, who might you be roaming that devil’s roof…”  
“A friend of his…why you asking?”  
“So you’re a friend of Daredevil?”  
“Deadpool is my name…and yeah DD and I are buds we team up sometimes…”  
“Well Deadpool come on a little stroll with me…”  
“Sure Purple Guy…”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are evil aren't they? -grins-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like the Jessica Jones series, the Zebediah Killgrave version is still more fitting for this story, for one he HATES Matt, for two he is a weakling who always has a plan, for three he is a fourth wall breaker so he doesn't think wade is crazy.

Matt sat petrified on his chair as Karen and Foggy set out the food and started eating, Foggy had stopped complaining and the footsteps on the roof top had gone out of range, but he had no idea what to do.

If he interfered now who knew what Zebediah would have Wade do in the middle of the day with so many people present. On the other hand, what would Zebediah do with Wade after he was done with him, he had heard the story of Jewel AKA Jessica Jones her torment, he had seen Karen try and dive of a terrace after a few words.

Not to mention Wade knew who he was and if Zebediah found that out, Matt Murdock’s life was over, more than over, everyone who had been helped by Matt Murdock would be in danger if not from Zebediah from the police and the villains he had put away.

“Foggy, I am going to go check on Wade… just to be sure…”

He could almost hear the disbelief from his friend, well he actually could cuz there was this supressed sigh of disbelief that rolled around in his mouth as he didn’t quiet let it out, the slight rise of heartbeat and the little tighter grip on the plastic cutlery he was holding.

“Karen, if someone calls for me tell them I took a day off please…”

He went out and made his way to the roof in an alley before Karen had a chance to fully process what he said, making his way home quickly over the rooftops. He pretty much threw his clothes on the ground starting at the door, only his underpants still on when he reached the chest that held his suit in which he dressed in record speed before he made his way out again, making sure to be unseen.

It wasn’t that hard to find Zebediah, it never really was, simply look for the fanciest place and check if there is chaos going on. For example a diva actress yelling angrily at the staff for being kicked out of her room by them, a luxury suite that had been home to Zebediah in the past as well. He had put on a black hoodie over his suit and it was helping him be a little less obvious on the streets, well he didn’t hear any weird whispers so he assumed few people noticed.

He slipped in through the backdoor of the hotel and made his way up to the top floor, something he used the stairs for, sure it was exhausteing but it led to him being mostly unseen because nearly no one uses the stairs.

A few floor away from the suite floor he could already hear the chatter of Wade’s voice rambling on about something, it was only when he came higher up that he could really understand the words.

“…such a cutey too, the way his ass look in that red outfit of his rawr…”  
“Tell me who he is! As in give me a name, not what kind of a guy you think he is!”  
“Chill chill purple man, I’ll tell you a name, in 2003 he was Ben Affleck, but oooh god that movie sucked worse than the latest Fantastic four movie, okay not true, nothing sucked more than the new fantastic four movie…. Ooooh but now he’s doing really good with his own show Charlie Cox is such a dream boat…”  
“What’s his real name, not outside of the comic verse you baboon, if you don’t answer me with his name right now you should just shoot yourself through the head!”

Matt froze as he heard the bang, which was followed by screaming and people on the surrounding floors rushing out. He was still several stories away from the suite, terror filled him before he started realizing that Wade had a healing factor like no other, he was immortal, this wouldn’t kill him. He started moving again, ditching the hoodie now that he was nearly there.

“Ooooh I pity the cleaning crew, that’s not a nice painting I made on the ceiling…”  
“That’s one powerful healing factor you have there….interesting….”  
“My head is killing me…that’s not nice of you…purple weirdo…”  
“It’s Purple Man for you… Now tell me who is Daredevil….”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think that part of my brain is healed yet, but I know he’s the guy in the red suit right…”

He could hear the innocent chuckle in Wade’s voice as he resisted Killgrave’s demands still. Only one more story to go, he could hear the sound of punching, probably Zebediah hitting Wade in his frustration, he doubted the merc would feel much of it though, Zebediah was not exactly a strong guy, about as strong as your average pencil pusher.

He kicked open the room door when he arrived and could feel the heads turn in his direction, he could hear Zebediah’s heartrate spike, he could almost hear his brain work to find an escape plan, and if one thing the ex-Russian spy excelled at it was escaping.

“Keep killing yourself until the sun sets!”

Matt froze as the spy barked that order to Wade and moved quickly when regaining himself, trying to grasp both the gun in Wade’s hand and the collar of the villain. He missed the gun and the loud bang so close to him nearly deafened him, stunning him for a moment as the spy slipped off his jacket and hurried of the fire escape.

His pull on the gun had caused Wade to shoot through his face, but not through his head, so a second bang sounded from a painfully groaning Wade’s gun, this time the groaning fell away and the gun dropped from both of their hands.

He carefully picked the merc up in his arms, after trying to locate the fleeing spy again, but his senses were too jumbled up by all the panic inside the hotel and on the street. It’s not like he could see the purple skin to locate the man.

He dragged the merc home with him over the rooftops, after leaving the hotel through the same fire escape. He had thrown away the bullets from Wade’s gun, hoping it would stop the merc from shooting his brain out, and it worked, the merc instead had opted for choking himself as he was being carried. So Matt had no choice but to K.O. his companion and tie him down on the bed when they were back home, staying close to keep an eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's valentine's day, doesn't mean I'll write something fluffy...


	4. Chapter 4

Matt had fallen asleep on his bloodstained bed somewhere right after sunset, when the merc had finally stopped creatively killing himself, he had bit over his tongue to choke in the blood, he had used the rope that bound him to cut his wrists, Matt had to give Wade credit, he was creative.

He was curled up against his houseguest as he slept exhausted, but the feeling of Wade nudging him with his tight woke him up in the morning, He groaned as his wakening senses took in the full smell of the dried blood and the rotting and healing body that was his roommate.

“So did we fuck?”  
“…Not funny Wade…”   
“Awww, I take that as a no, blood not your thing hu Matty?”

He huffed annoyed at that, but felt a small smile creep up on him despite it, undoing the binds on his houseguest before he got up tiredly. He stopped moving when he felt Wade’s bloodstained arms wrap around him and felt his chin rest against his head, he could feel how wade inhaled his scent deeply in silence for a moment.

“I am sorry you had to go through that….”  
“Wade, this wasn’t your fault, it must have hurt like hell…”  
“I am used to it…but I remember the terror on your face more than the pain, I am sorry Matt”

The seriousness in the voice of the man was disarming, since Wade joked about everything and anything, he barely ever had heard the merc be genuine like this. He was exhausted mentally and physically and he couldn’t help but lean in the arms sticky with blood.

“We both need a shower Wade, else I will throw up from the smell…”  
“…We can shower together… it’s better for the environment….”   
“I somehow doubt you’re actually thinking about nature though… can you use my phone and call Foggy tell him I am not feeling well…”

He could hear Wade call with Foggy while he put the ropes and bloody covers in a garbage bags, sniffing his mattress realizing it was soaked with blood as well. He hoped Wade would have enough money from one of his jobs left to buy a new one, because Matt wouldn’t be able to sleep on that again.

He decided that were worries for later and peeled his suit of himself as he put it down in the bathroom to clean it when he was less dazed and sticky and overwhelmed. He could feel Wade wrap his arms around him soothingly.

“You look worse then I feel…”  
“That’s not a nice compliment…”  
“Your lover is going to come check on you in an hour…”  
“He’s not my lover… what gave you that idea?”  
“Oooh the girl is then?”  
“What… well we tried didn’t work out… I broke it off after a lunatic made her throw herself of a building…”  
“Was he purple by any chance?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Does that mean I blew my chance too?”  
“…Wade…I…”  
“I was just joking…”

He sighed as he slid in the shower with his house guest as he thought about the words, blinking surprised as Wade started washing his sore body for him as he stood under the water. He barely realized he had been standing completely still, he was just so drained from feeling every bit of Wade’s suffering through the afternoon and evening.

He turned around allowing Wade to wash his front as well, feeling how respectful the man was, not making a big spectacle about it as he washed him, he could feel Wade’s fingers trail the scars on his body with bumpy fingertips, the feeling send chills through him.

“Hey Wade, can you make me a promise?”  
“Depends on what it is Matty”  
“Promise me you’ll never kill an innocent, the rest we can work on…”  
“I promise Matty, but what would you like to work on?”  
“Us…”

He swiftly wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s neck and claimed his lips in a kiss that took the merc’s breath away, both their heartbeats speeding up and synching together as they blocked out the pain of the day before and focused on what the future could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was quiet a trip right?  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> Requests are always welcome, so feel free to spam my tumblr calismarveltrash with any requests you might have.


End file.
